


Take One Get One Free

by lostrubber



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrubber/pseuds/lostrubber
Summary: Prompt: When Jinyoung asked Yugyeom out without realizing Yugyeom already has a bf. Bambam, he gets into more than he bargains for but he isn't completely opposed to it.





	Take One Get One Free

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt I hope I didn't butcher it too much and the humor is not too flat? Please bear with me!
> 
> also I'm sorry, this is for the Bambam fic fest and this is 84 years late!

It had been a nice afternoon with his boyfriend in the coffee shop when it all started. Well, Bambam supposed, it had actually started before that, when he wasn’t there to witness it. He and Yugyeom were at their favorite shop, drinking their favorite drinks (chocolate frappe and vanilla latte respectively) and shared a blueberry muffin just like usual lovers do when they don’t have much time for romance amidst their different courses at uni.

Yugyeom nudged at the muffin in thought and had barely eaten a blueberry when Bambam was finished with his half. The good boyfriend he was (though he was considering using his chance to get a bigger piece of the muffin) he asked his boyfriend if something was bothering him.

Yugyeom blushed and stuttered, assuring him that nothing was the matter. Naturally, Bambam didn’t believe him. He squinted his eyes, Yugyeom was even avoiding looking at him, there must be something Yugyeom didn’t want to tell him. Bambam thought about what it could be and after a moment, he asked: “Did you murder someone?”

The clatter of the little fork echoed through the coffee shop as Yugyeom spluttered. “What the hell, Bam!”  
“I just want you to know, in case you did, I’d help you bury the body!” Bambam held his hands up in what he hoped was a calming manner.  
“Of course I did not kill anyone.” Yugyeom sighed exasperatedly, “But I’ll remember that for future reference.”  
He started working on his half of the muffin in earnest and said, between mouthful of blueberry and dough, “I think Jinyoung asked me out.”  
Bambam perked up at that and he couldn’t help notice the blush around Yugyeom’s cheeks and ears. (If he wouldn’t know that he had his own charms and methods to have the same effect on Yugyeom, he maybe might have gotten a bit jealous.) “Park Jinyoung? The one who always teases you? Perfectly round butt Jinyoung?” Yugyeom nodded and gave him a glare at the butt comment. “What did you answer?”

The younger put his fork down. “Well, that’s it, I couldn’t. Honestly, I’m not even sure he was even asking for a date, it sounded more like a threat.” Yugyeom blinked confused.  
“Sooo… You’re going, right?” Bambam stirred his coffee. Yugyeom looked scandalized. “Oh come on!” He threw in before the other could protest, “You’ve been having a crush on him for ages! And I’m not telling you to cheat, it’s more of a sharing is caring thing. Think about it, Yugyeom, we could actually get to touch that butt!”

\---------

Jinyoung paced in front of the aquarium. He was still 10 minutes early but he couldn’t help worrying if Yugyeom would really come. Admittedly, his advance wasn’t really the smoothest and their history really didn’t point much at the feelings he had for the younger. But he just hoped that he didn’t mistake the small signs Yugyeom had given him and the younger would actually take up his invitation.

It took a lot more pacing and a lot more annoyed looks on the watch until Jinyoung was pulled out of his thoughts with a soft “Hyung?”. Jinyoung stared at him. Yugyeom actually came, he was here, in flesh and blood with his soft, blushing cheeks and his wind-tousled hair. He even was on time. Jinyoung smiled up at him and Yugyeom smiled back. “Let’s go then.”

As they moved towards the cashier, Yugyeom turned around, a worried look on his face. “Is everything alright?” Jinyoung asked warily. Yugyeom spun back towards him and grinned “Yeah, yeah, nothing’s the matter.” The smile didn’t reach his eyes and Jinyoung could still see him fidgeting, but he didn’t press further as they reached the window. “Two tickets, please, one adult and one child.”  
“HYUNG!”

To Yugyeom's dignity, the cashier lady wasn’t convinced by Jinyoung’s reasoning that he ‘looked like a large grown leek but acted like an elementary school kid’ and gave him an adult ticket. They walked in between the tanks full of wondersome fishes and amphibians and while Yugyeom stared at the fish swimming around in awe and tried to read the descriptions, Jinyoung stared at Yugyeom and wondered if he should just grab Yugyeom’s hand or not. He didn’t really think that the aquarium was a spectacular place for a date and it had slipped out rather in a hurried moment, but looking at Yugyeom with the stars in his eyes like a little child, he couldn’t help but be even more fascinated and fond of the human that was Kim Yugyeom. But he still didn’t have Yugyeom’s hand in his and it bothered him beyond. It must have shown on his face as Yugyeom turned around and threw him a concerned look.  
“That one kinda looks like you.” He said instead, pointing at a long, rather funny looking fish. Yugyeom stuck his tongue out. “You look like the one he’s about to eat.” And then he walked away further down the path to the next fish tank. Jinyoung sighed. He felt like he was getting further away from holding that hand.

They had walked down most of the course, made more jokes about each other at the fishes’ expense, Jinyoung had made some photos of Yugyeom in front of the large shark tank and Yugyeom had shot some selfies with both of them. Jinyoung glanced back. He had the feeling they had been followed. Well, he was pretty sure they had been followed by someone very suspicious looking. The guy had pretended to look at the fish everytime Jinyoung turned around, but really, no one could fool him. Especially not someone who wore mask, cap and sunglasses in a darkly lit aquarium.

Jinyoung stepped close to Yugyeom. “Don’t look, but I think we’re being followed” He whispered and groaned when Yugyeom turned around instantly. But he turned back right away, stiff like an ironing board and blushing. “Yeah, no, I think you’re mistaken.” He coughed in a voice one octave higher than usual. Now Jinyoung was really curious. But then Yugyeom grabbed his hand and pulled him further along towards the souvenir shop and all Jinyoung could think about was hand, hand, hand.

Somehow, Yugyeom got him to buy 3 mobile straps (he _intertwined_ their fingers and pouted up at him), a clownfish, a ray and an octopus. He gave Jinyoung the clownfish and put the other two into his own pocket.

 

The clownfish dangled from his phone as he looked at the photo of Yugyeom he had shot the day before. Jinyoung had accompanied him home and when Yugyeom had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the bus ride, Jinyoung just couldn’t help himself. It had been a great date considering the way he had asked Yugyeom out. They had teased each other, like they always did but also for probably the first time, had their romantic moments when they walked together hand in hand, smiled and blushed at each other and simply enjoyed the views on the wide range of different fishes. Giddily, he thought about the next date they had decided on the next weekend.

Jinyoung got pulled out of his thoughts when someone stopped in front of his desk.  
“Did you have fun yesterday?”  
Jinyoung looked up. In front of him stood Bambam. “Huh?”  
But instead of elaborating he just grinned down at him and went to his usual seat in the back. Jinyoung was confused.

He and Bambam had only one class together, photography, a class he took voluntary because he was interested in it and his friend and roommate Jaebum who had already taken the course had recommended it to him. He and Bambam had so far never exchanged a word. Not that he had never noticed him, it was impossible not to. Especially since he had looked like a 15 year old last year and arrived in the new semester not only grown taller but as stylish as Jinyoung’s favorite actor on the red carpet.

Jinyoung let it go, he would rather think about his next date with Yugyeom. Or, he would have liked to. He still felt the stare at the back of his head and when he turned around Bambam was still grinning at him and wiggled his eyebrows when their eyes met.

\-------------

Yugyeom sighed into his chocolate frappe and turned again to watch the door of the coffee shop. The last few weekends had felt nice, going out with Jinyoung. He had discovered new sides of him, more loving and caring sides and it had felt so, so nice. But eventually this moment had to come and Yugyeom was fearing for the outcome.

“Stop getting your panties in a twist! Everything will be fine!” Bambam grumbled and slurped his own frappe. “I’ve seen you two, he’s head over heels for you. He would do everything for you and, I mean,” he motioned down on himself, “who wouldn’t want _that_.”  
Yugyeom giggled, he knew exactly what Bambam meant. He intertwined their hands and pulled him close to give him a kiss.

When Jinyoung came, Yugyeom waved at him and could see his nicely smiling face contort into confusion when he spotted Bambam throwing him thumbs ups next to him. Warily he moved to their table, sitting down in front of them. “Uhm, hi.”  
“Hi.” Yugyeom grinned back shyly.  
Bambam simply said “hello.”   
Jinyoung smiled politely at Bambam and his gaze fell to Bambam’s phone on the table and stopped at the octopus strap lying next to it.

“Uhm,” he started and Yugyeom felt his nervosity rise. He gave Yugyeom a questioning gaze before turning it back to Bambam.  
“Jinyoung,” the youngest started, “this is Bambam. He’s my boyfriend.”  
Yugyeom watched worriedly as the smile on Jinyoung’s face froze and he turned back to Yugyeom. It was hard to read his face, he had completely closed off and even the hand catching his own below the table couldn’t calm his fears.

“I, uhm, I’m gonna, just a moment, toilet.” Jinyoung said and stood up.

Yugyeom and Bambam sat for a moment in silence as they watched Jinyoung leaving their table.  
“Bambam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did he just leave through the door?”  
“Yeahp.”  
“This didn’t go well, did it?”  
“Nope.”

 

The next morning Yugyeom saw Jinyoung during their usual dance class but the older was ignoring him. So Yugyeom made an effort to pull him aside, but whenever he started talking, Jinyoung just walked away. So he did what he had to do. He stole his pants. That way Jinyoung was still in the changing room when everyone left. Thank god he was too prideful to just go out in his trainers.

“We need to talk.” Yugyeom said, still holding the pants up high.  
“What about?! How much of an idiot I’ve been? Give me my pants!” He jumped up to reach his pants, but it was futile, Yugyeom was just too tall.  
“Come on, you didn’t even let us explain.” Yugyeom lowered his hand and the pants were instantly snapped away. Yugyeom sighed at the loss of his view on the older’s nice legs.  
“Yeah, well, I don’t know, maybe you should have told me about your boyfriend before I made a fool out of myself.” He stepped into his pants angrily.  
“So you don’t think we had a nice time?” Yugyeom sighed sadly. This made Jinyoung stop.  
“No, on the contrary.” Jinyoung said softly, looking for the first time that day actually at Yugyeom, “But that’s the point. You made me get my hopes up only to tell me that you belong to someone else already.”  
“What if I told you Bambam was the one who told me to go?”  
Jinyoung’s eyes went round and his jaw fell. “He what?!”  
Yugyeom chuckled at the stupid face he was making. “Bambam knows how much I like you, and, well, he wants- we both want you in this relationship, so, please, go on a date with us?”  
At that Jinyoung stopped moving altogether and Yugyeom worried, he broke him again.  
“So,” he started slowly, coming back to life, “you like me too? And Bambam is okay with that?”  
Yugyeom nodded, leaving out the part where Bambam actually also wanted something from the cake. In this case the cake meaning Jinyoung’s butt.

  
\-----------

Bambam waited worriedly in the classroom. It was late and the prof could arrive any minute now, but there was no sight of Jinyoung yet. Usually he arrived before Bambam, but Bambam knew that he had the dancing class with Yugyeom before this and hoped, that Yugyeom managed to talk to him. The professor walked through the door and Bambam almost lost hope when Jinyoung hurriedly slipped in right after him. He stopped for a moment, looking at Bambam and then the seat he usually sat at. After a short contemplation, he walked towards Bambam and sat down next to him. Bambam was surprised but he felt happy anyway and grinned at Jinyoung. “Hi.”

Jinyoung only squinted at him. “Just so you know, I’m making you responsible for this whole mess.”  
Bambam smiled. “That’s probably about right.” He said truthfully. He slapped Jinyoung’s thigh and chuckled when the other jumped. “But trust me, you won’t regret this.”  
Jinyoung didn’t look much convinced considering the smile Bambam threw him.

  
Jinyoung started to join them for lunch in the cafeteria, mostly criticizing Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s choice of food. Sometimes he would also pay for a cup of coffee for them after they were done if they still had some time to hang out together. (“Chocolate shake is not coffee, I only promised to pay for coffee.”) They quickly made plans for the coming weekend to have their first date as three, though Bambam and Yugyeom were secretive about the place they were going, wanting it to be a surprise for Jinyoung. Bambam was looking forward to it and smiled giddily at them both and felt his heart speed up when they smiled back.

 

Bambam tried to rip his eyes off of Jinyoung’s arms which were crossed, a pose which made his muscles show even through the shirt. But on the other hand his face looked rather angry, so, really, arms was the better option.

“An amusement park, really?” He said, tapping his foot impatiently.  
“It seemed to be a lot of fun stuff for a date?” Yugyeom said helplessly. Bambam nodded.  
Jinyoung groaned. “You know what else there is a lot of? Fucking TWO seaters!!”  
“But hyuuung!” they whined in unison and Bambam somewhat took pleasure in seeing that Jinyoung was looking at them both when the anger deflated. That Yugyeom’s pout could transform Jinyoung into a kitten was no secret, but he got the feeling he could do the same.  
“You know, you can sit on my lap.” Bambam grinned, watching as Jinyoung blushed and ignored the shove from Yugyeom for the comment.  
“Let’s, Let’s just go.” Jinyoung stuttered and went towards the ticket window.  
“We just have to take everything three times, testing out every combination.” Bambam added this time and it got a high five from Yugyeom.  
“I don’t think my stomach would take it” Jinyoung murmured.

  
Though, Jinyoung’s stomach survived just fine, Bambam observed. They were indeed taking turns, one person waiting outside and grabbing the less dizzy guy for the next ride. It had been mostly a combination of Jinyoung and Yugyeom, and Yugyeom and Bambam because somehow Yugyeom was indestructible. Bambam had held Yugyeom’s hand throughout the ride and when he was once actually paired off with Jinyoung (because Yugyeom rather wanted an ice cream to which Jinyoung looked a little bit green) he had out of habit grabbed Jinyoung's hand as the car started. It took him a moment to realize his mistake but at that moment Jinyoung who had stiffened up at the first moment had already relaxed and entangled his fingers with his. Sadly all this happened too fast and Bambam didn’t realize that they already reached the top and when the car slammed downwards, Bambam, unprepared he was, released a rather high pitched, girlish scream. (They held hands the whole ride and if Jinyoung was still laughing long after, Bambam told himself it was worth it.)

They also tried attractions that were possible with 3 people at once, but it turned out the haunted house was not a good idea. A pair of hands too many on Jinyoung’s butt and a fly-kicked ghost actor later there weren’t really any other “ghosts” appearing anywhere. Jinyoung angrily stormed through it and Yugyeom and Bambam followed timidly.

They went to get some sweets later and as they ate their churros, sitting close to each other on the bench, Bambam was glad for the short break. He rested his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder and relished in the motivational pat on the thigh. “Maybe we should try something slower for a change.” the older said and Yugyeom and Bambam hummed in agreement.

Later they were too dizzy to remember which of them suggested the Turning Cups as ‘something slower’. The good old Merry Go Round was greeted with much more endeavour than ever.

Bambam watched Yugyeom in front of him, smiling like a little child and happily stroking the horse. Jinyoung next to Yugyeom laughed at him, asking what he was doing, but it was all with much fondness. Bambam watched them banter just like he had done at the aquarium or the museum, their second date, only that he didn’t need to hide now when Jinyoung was turning towards him. The look in Jinyoung’s eyes didn’t change much, it was the same fondness he looked at Yugyeom with and upon realizing that, he couldn’t help but giggle at the soft, warm feeling in his chest and the rising heat in his cheeks. When he looked back at Yugyeom, the other was already watching him, a sly, know-it-all grin on his face and Bambam growled back at him. But it took a while until his fluttering chest and blushing cheeks calmed down.

 

They lied awake in their respective beds in their shared dorm room. (Bambam’s original roommate Youngjae was nice enough to change with Yugyeom after they had bribed him with a lot of food, mostly because Yugyeom’s roommate Jackson’s demands were too high.)   
“Bambam, are you awake?”, Yugyeom whispered.  
“Yeah. You wanna come over?” Bambam whispered back and 0.2 seconds later Yugyeom was slipping under Bambam’s comforter and hugged the slightly smaller boy.  
“I’m glad.” He breathed into Bambam’s ear.  
“About what?” Bambam wondered.  
“That you two like each other too.” Yugyeom grinned.  
“Says who! I only like his butt!” Bambam retorted, slapping Yugyeom on the chest when he laughed loudly.  
“Your eyes say so!” He chuckled. “And he honestly likes you too and you know that.”  
Bambam sighed. “We know each other barely.”  
“Don’t worry, Bam, it will come with time.” Yugyeom kissed him on the cheek and Bambam turned to kiss him on the lips. “I hope so.”

 

Jinyoung started to always sit next to Bambam in their shared class and it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. A blessing because he got more time with Jinyoung, which was nice, but also, it was the only time they were without Yugyeom and that, somehow, made them awkward. They did talk about their class topics and homework, but aside from that, Bambam felt he didn’t get much further with Jinyoung. The courage and need to tease him he had felt at the beginning had slowly vanished and taken its place had a soft spot for the older and the need to touch him more out of a romantic nature. He just wasn't sure how much exactly Jinyoung felt the same. There was still a part of him wondering if he was just an appendage to Yugyeom in Jinyoung’s eyes.

Bambam frowned down at the presentation he had printed out. He was sure he had never seen that word before. He made a circle around it, promising himself to look it up later. But then, Jinyoung reached over and wrote the simplified meaning in korean above it. He looked up at the older and whispered ‘thank you’. Jinyoung only smiled back, his eye whiskers showing. Bambam tried furiously to calm his heart.

\-----

For their next date, Jinyoung had gotten their promise that he would take care of it, considering their escapade on the last. So when Bambam and Yugyeom arrived in front of a huge “ZOO” sign, their first input was to complain that they weren’t kids!

“Calm down!” Jinyoung covered his ears against their childish screams, “Zoos aren't only for kids and also I know a friend who knows a friend and gives us a special guidance later!” He ended excitedly, looking at them expectantly but Bambam and Yugyeom only growled in disappointment. Like goddamn little children who didn’t get the candy.

 

  
They had had so much fun at the zoo, Bambam thought back bitterly. Watching the animals had been so much fun, actually, and Bambam realized, that this was his first time in a zoo. Before Bambam’s family moved to Korea, his mum was too busy earning the money for him and his brothers and his sister. Now, that they were well off enough to have the time, Bambam was too ‘old’ (or too busy with uni). He hadn’t realized how amazing it was to see the animals he had seen in books and on tv in real. To see all the lions, elephants, monkeys, pandas, otters (“They look like Youngjae!”), deers, bears, penguins and all other sorts of animals in real life, watching the visitors or just ignoring them, doing their own thing (“Oh look, it looks like these polar bears are making a secret plan, like how to break out or something.” “OH MY GOD JINYOUNG HYUNG THEY’RE PLANNING TO BREAK OUT AND EAT US ALL! SAVE US!”).

They had so much fun and when Jinyoung’s friend of a friend came to show them around inside the monkey cage and round until the elephant cages, Yugyeom and Bambam had been so excited.

 

“It’s all your fault”, Yugyeom whined next to him, squeezing another puddle out of his sleeve before he sneezed.  
“It’s not like I had planned on this!” Jinyoung retaliated, trying to breath as less as he could through his nose.

 

  
The monkeys had gotten just as excited as them upon seeing the three enter the cage. But soon it was clear, that the monkeys were not necessarily on good terms with them as Yugyeom that bastard ducked quickly enough and the flowing, stinky mud only hit Jinyoung and Bambam in the face and all over their clothes. Jinyoung’s friend of a friend was trying to assure them that they usually weren’t like this but the snickers didn’t make it much believable and Bambam could see Jinyoung didn’t buy his story either.

Yugyeom snickered along all the way to the elephants who had done wonderful exhibitions of their trunks until one hit Yugyeom up full force with water. Yugyeom wasn’t the one snickering now but Jinyoung and Bambam were outright laughing until Yugyeom started to sneeze 5 times in a row. That was their sign to get going home, to get dry and clean. Jinyoung suggested his apartment since he lived closer and didn’t want Yugyeom to drive through the whole city with his wet clothes. (Bambam thought they must have looked too excited, considering Jinyoung looked a bit scared, but he didn’t say anything.)

 

 

Once Jinyoung let them into the apartment, yelling out to confirm that neither of his two roommates were home, Yugyeom and Bambam looked around with great interest. He went to his closet and pulled out a few clothes that maybe could fit the two large grown, lanky boys. He had to literally kick Yugyeom into the bathroom to get the two boys away from his childhood photograph, snickering that he still looked the same.

Once the door closed behind Yugyeom, the apartment dipped back into silence and only broke when Bambam sighed and was about to sit down onto the bed. “Don’t.” Jinyoung said sharply and Bambam jumped up again, remembering guiltily his dirty trousers. He started unbuckling his belt and stopped when he realized Jinyoung was frowning at him with blushed cheeks. “What are you doing?”  
“We’ve been on our feet all day I need to siiiiit!” Bambam wined and continued to pull off his trousers. Jinyoung pulled some pants and a shirt out of his closet and put them in front of Bambam. “At least put on these.” At his blush Bambam grinned cheekily  
and wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh come on, we already had two dates, it’s barely a matter of time until you’re used to this.” Bambam didn’t actually expect Jinyoung to laugh, but it was welcomed and he smiled. “Yugyeom even has a special pair of boxers he always puts on to signal that he wants some action. They have eggplants on them.” Bambam laughed but the smile on Jinyoung’s face faded. “Isn’t it weird?” the older asked.  
“What is?”  
“I mean, seeing your boyfriend with someone else? Kind of, uhm, sharing him?”  
Bambam sighed and flopped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
“Shirt.” Jinyoung noted. Bambam got quickly rid of his dirty shirt but refused to put on the new one. When Jinyoung’s eyes finally travelled back up to his face, he was already grinning.  
“Not weird. New, rather.” He answered Jinyoung’s question, “I understand that Yugyeom likes each of us in a different way, which doesn't mean he loves one less than the other it’s just… different.”  
Jinyoung nodded, thoughtfully. Bambam bit his lips. There was another part to it he felt rather insecure to share.  
“To be honest, I was scared you would leave me out.” He smiled bitterly. “I knew of his crush before even he knew and assuming from what he told me about you, I got the feeling you felt the same. And I was definitely right, seeing you both on your dates!”  
The older frowned. “But you weren’t-” He groaned. “You were the super suspicious guy with the weird sunglasses.”  
“Excuse me they’re totally cool!” Bambam retorted. “Anyway,” he coughed, continuing, “I admit that when I proposed to Yugyeom to include you in this relationship I made it about your butt. It _does_ look tasty though! Truth is, I was scared. But now I know that I didn’t need to and honestly, I came to like you a lot, Jinyoung.” Bambam stopped for a moment to see Jinyoung’s reaction.

The other was blushing. He looked at Bambam with wide eyes and opened his mouth, but without saying something, he closed it again, swallowing.

Bambam fidgeted. “I-I understand if that's not what you want, but I just felt like I needed to tell you.” He started to ramble, feeling nervous and anxious. He stopped when Jinyoung’s hands embraced his face, drawing it up to him again.

  
Jinyoung smiled sheepishly. “It’s just really hard to get your mouth working when you tell me these things while sitting on my bed in your boxers and socks only.” He kissed the top of Bambam’s head and Bambam felt his heart stop. “I like you a lot too, Bambam, and I realized that without you this relationship wouldn’t work. So, don’t worry.”

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Yugyeom’s indignant voice came from the door. Jinyoung drew back and handed Bambam a towel.  
“I got a kiss from Jinyoung-hyung!” Bambam sang and skipped towards the bathroom.  
“Whaaaat? Hyung, that’s not fair!”  
He closed the bathroom door, snickering when he heard Jinyoung’s “How old are you, 12?”

\-----

After everyone showered, got their respective kisses and Jinyoung had put their clothes into the laundry, they stood in Jinyoung's room, in Jinyoung’s clothes.  
“There’s no way we can go home in these, we’re totally going to need to stay the night.” Yugyeom announced, looking not inconvenienced at all. Bambam nodded.  
Jinyoung frowned. “Uhm, well you two can use the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch-”  
“NO!” the both youngest interfered. “We can just sleep all in your bed!” They smiled at him expectantly and Jinyoung considered his bed: it was a bit larger than usual, much freedom for one person which is why he bought it, but it looked like 2 people on it were a tight fit, let alone 3. Maybe if they were all stacked on top of each other.  
“That’s ridiculous.” He said, receiving instant ‘boo’s from the children. He sighed in defeat. “It’s barely 4pm, let’s figure that out later.”

  
They settled into the living room, deciding to spend the time with some movies and delivery food (as their fridge was empty and Jaebum, the only cooking person in this apartment, was absent). To Jinyoung’s dismay, they voted 2:1 against him and his classical movies which were actual masterpieces if anyone would listen to him, and forced him to watch a row of Mark’s american action movie collection instead.

  
They were into the 3rd movie (which, in Jinyoung’s opinion had the exact same storyline like the first two) and despite all the loud explosions and car crashes, Yugyeom was napping on his shoulder, when the door of the apartment opened.

“Oh, we didn’t know you had visitors.” Jaebum stepped into the living room, shortly followed by Mark.

Yugyeom had woken from his shoulder and was now gaping with Bambam at Jinyoung’s two handsome roommates. Jinyoung wasn’t easily jealous, but it would help if they were at least a little bit less starstruck. He cleared his throat. “Close your mouths, guys, the flies are coming in.” He grumbled. “May I introduce, my roommates Jaebum and Mark. This is Bambam and Yugyeom, my- uhm,” he hesitated, gazing inquiringly at Bambam and Yugyeom who both smiled at him encouragingly, “my boyfriends.” He breathed it more nervously, but it reached Jaebum and Mark’s ears anyway as their eyebrows shot up. Bambam and Yugyeom cuddled closer to Jinyoung as they yelled in unison “Nice to meet you!”

Jaebum chuckled. “Park Jinyoung, always has to do one better than other people so gets not one but two boyfriends!” He ran out cackling when Jinyoung threw a slipper after him. “It’s not like that!”  
Mark followed Jaebum out of the living room, wishing them much fun.

Once they were out, Bambam and Yugyeom started to giggle. “Did you hear that, Gyeom? He called us boyfriends!”  
Yugyeom nodded excitedly.  
“We did it! That butt is finally ours!” Bambam chuckled and instantly, Jinyoung felt two hands creeping along his butt.  
Jinyoung sighed exasperated, the question if he could still opt out of this on his lips, but instead he couldn’t stop his laughter from spilling as the two started to wiggle their fingers on his butt.

 

 

(When Jinyoung woke up the next morning, he had to realize that they all 3 had fallen asleep on the couch and that his back was hurting as hell.)

 

  
\----

  
4 months later

  
It had been a nice afternoon with his boyfriends in the coffeeshop when it all started. This time Bambam was there, and Yugyeom was there too when Jinyoung started to fiddle with his coffee nervously. “You know,” he started, “Next month Mark and Jaebum will move out since they finished uni and all. And, well, i was thinking since I will have two free rooms and need new roommates-”  
“Yes we want!” Yugyeom interrupted him. Jinyoung looked up, surprised, then he turned to Bambam who nodded hurriedly. A bright smile spread over his lips, his eye whiskers all visible, and Bambam melted a little bit. Next to him he could feel Yugyeom doing the same and when Jinyoung giggled and grabbed both their hands, Bambam knew it was a great start into something new.


End file.
